degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 102: Let's Get it Started
Main Plot: Trey (Trey walks in the school and goes to her locker) Isaac: Hey Trina, haven’t seen you around. (Trey turns around and Isaac looks stunned) Trey: Isaac! I’ve been sick the last few days. Isaac: And getting a makeover? Trey: Oh…yeah. Isaac: What happened to your hair and your makeup and…your girl clothes? Trey: I decided I wanted to change over the summer. This is the face of change. Isaac: You look like a dude…is that the change you were going for? Trey: I guess you could say that… Isaac: I mean I’ve heard of a pixie cut and girls who don’t wear makeup, but never heard of a girl who comes in wearing army print khakis and a sweatshirt. Trey: I guess…I’ve changed on the inside as well. Isaac: This is gonna take a while to get used to; the new Trina. Trey: And…one more thing. Isaac: Oh God. Trey: Can you call me Trey? Isaac: Trey? Why? Trey: It just fits me better. Isaac: Whatever you say… (Isaac makes a weird face and walks away, Trey closes her locker and looks disappointed) Subplot: Sadie (Sadie is printing out flyers for FilmFridayz and around the corner, Jeremy and Tim are passing them out) Jeremy: Stop by FilmFridayz this Friday if you’re interested in making viral videos! Tim: Man, this is so cool! Jeremy: I know, I can’t believe this club is actually starting. Tim: No, I meant handing out flyers. I feel like a pro! Jeremy: Alright pro, go get more from Sadie in the media center. (Tim leaves while Isaac runs up to Jeremy) Isaac: Dude, have you seen Trina? Jeremy: Is she finally back? Isaac: Yes, but she’s not the same. Jeremy: What do you mean? Isaac: She looks like a dude! Jeremy: Like short hair and dude clothes? Isaac: Exactly! It’s so weird… Jeremy: Well don’t be mean about it. Whatever she wants to do is none of our business. Isaac: She could have at least given me a head’s up… Jeremy: Less talk and more advertising, okay? (Jeremy hands Isaac a stack of flyers and Isaac sighs) Third Plot: Moon (Sophie is laughing with Liam and Jamie) Sophie: Like what person just steals a hamster? Liam: You’re killing me! Stop it! Moon: Yeah…so funny. (Moon rolls her eyes and Sophie sees her) Sophie: I’m gonna go get a muffin, I’ll be right back. Liam: That girl is hilarious! Jamie: I know, I’m so glad she has this free period with us. Moon: Liam did you see that new Naruto that was on last night? Liam: I sure did, it was a pretty amateur episode, I thought. Moon: Me too, this season has sucked so far. Like when- Sophie: They’re all out of muffins! The hell, man?! Liam: What about donuts? Sophie: I didn’t check…damn it. (Liam and Jamie start laughing and Moon looks at Sophie, annoyed) Subplot: Sadie (Sadie and Jeremy are talking in the media center and Mr. Hanson comes up to them) Mr. Hanson: Hey guys, working on your club? Jeremy: We sure are. Thanks again for letting us start it Principal Hanson. Mr. Hanson: Just make sure it stays under control and I’ll have no problem with it. Who’s your advisor by the way? Sadie: Advisor? Mr. Hanson: Well of course there needs to be an adult, preferably a teacher present at the meetings. It’s board policy. Jeremy: Oh…well no one told us that. Mr. Hanson: Oh…well I could ask a few teachers if they’re interested for you. See if you two can find one yourselves though, that would be helpful. Sadie: Thanks, Mr. Hanson. Jeremy: Well this bites…one day to find an advisor. Sadie: There has to be someone willing to do it. Maybe Mrs. Jermaine? Jeremy: Ask her and tell me what she says. Maybe I can ask Mr. Lewis, he loves me. Sadie: Fingers crossed… (They both get up and leave) Main Plot: Trey (Trey sees Jeremy and runs up to him) Trey: Hey man, what’s up? Jeremy: Oh nothing, just trying to get an advisor for our club. Trey: Expect me to be attending. Sounds super cool, by the way. Jeremy: Thanks, Trey. Trey: You called me Trey… Jeremy: Yes I did. Isaac told me about the whole thing. Trey: And you’re okay with the whole name and style change? Jeremy: Just do whatever makes you happy, okay? I’ll call you whatever you want me to call you and support whatever style changes you want to make. Trey: Wow…thanks Jeremy. Jeremy: What are friends for? I gotta go talk to Mr. Lewis, catch you at lunch! Trey: Seeya! (Trey watches Jeremy and smiles) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks up to Liam and Ethan who are playing Nintendo) Moon: Hey guys. Playing Mario? Liam: Well of course. Moon: So what do you guys think of Sophie? Ethan: She’s freaking hilarious! Liam: Agreed. Moon: You guys don’t find her annoying? Ethan: Hell no! Liam: Why? Do you? Moon: …No! I just…I don’t know. I thought you guys might be annoyed that all of a sudden she just joined our table. Liam: I’m cool with it. Ethan: Same here. Moon: Great… Subplot: Sadie (Jeremy sees Sadie in the hall and walks up to her) Jeremy: Lewis is a no. Sadie: So is Mrs. Jermaine. Jeremy: We don’t have much time left. Aren’t Sophie and Alicia supposed to do their skit in like twenty minutes? Sadie: Mr. Stein! Jeremy: Huh? (Sadie runs up to Mr. Stein at the drinking fountain) Sadie: Can we ask a huge '''favor from you? '''Mr. Stein: I’m scared. Sadie: We need a teacher to be the advisor for FilmFridayz and we were wondering if you would do it? It’s only once a week for two hours after school. Mr. Stein: Oh, I don’t know Sadie. I don’t know anything about videos and editing or anything like that. Jeremy: Not everyone that is joining the group does either, we all start somewhere though. Mr. Stein: Well I mean…I don’t see why not. Just as long as you’re all behaved and it doesn’t get too crazy. Sadie: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Jeremy: Let’s go tell Mr. Hanson we found our advisor. You’re a life saver, Mr. Stein. Mr. Stein: Well…if you say so. (Jeremy and Sadie run off and Mr. Stein laughs) Main Plot: Trey (Trey is walking in the hall and notices people staring and whispering about her) Trey: Hey, Caylee. Caylee: I heard about the whole new look thing. I’m proud of you, not caring about what people think. Trey: About that…are people talking about me? Caylee: Unfortunately, yes. That’s what people do though so just try to ignore it. People laugh at me because I’m not a size 0 but I gave up caring a long time ago. Trey: Great…thanks Caylee. (Caylee smiles and leaves and Trey walks into the bathroom, heading into a stall. She hears some other people walk in) Leah: Yeah apparently she turned into a dyke over the summer. Abby: No, really? Leah: Kinda creepy, I mean she used to be pretty and fun but now she is more of a he…which is just wrong. Abby: Wow there are so many freaks at this school… (They leave and Trey walks out of the stall, looking in the mirror and crying) Subplot: Sadie (Alicia and Sophie are getting ready for their skit) Sadie: Okay guys, you sure you’re okay with this? Alicia: I mean, we’re going to be on the internet, acting like this is public will give us some practice. Sadie: Awesome, just let me draw a crowd and then you guys can start. (Sadie runs up the stairs) Sadie: Everyone! If you’re interested in joining FilmFridayz, here’s a preview of what we’ll be doing! Let the lovely Sophie Clark and Alicia Borden show you. (Sophie is listening to music with her headphones and Alicia walks over to her) Alicia: Hey Sophie! Sophie? SOPHIE! Can you hear me?! (Alicia pulls out a rubber chicken and hits her with it) Alicia: Sophie! (The crowd starts laughing and someone calls them freaks while another person throws paper. Soon, the whole crowd is throwing stuff at them) Sophie: Stop it! Sadie: Guys, come up here! (Sophie and Alicia run upstairs with Sadie and they go into the bathroom) Alicia: What the hell? Sadie: That didn’t go as planned… Sophie: Guess they didn’t like the club… Sadie: Is this what people are going to think of the actual videos? Alicia: Maybe… Sadie: I wanted to leave my mark but not by becoming the laughing stalk of the school… Third Plot: Moon (Moon and Eliza are in the lunch line) Moon: Why does everyone think Sophie is this perfect angel girl? Eliza: Is someone jealous? Moon: Not jealous in the slightest. She’s just so annoying, I don’t get how they can stand her. Eliza: Well what are you going to do about it? Moon: Find a way to get them to hate her. Eliza: Are you sure you want to do that? It’s not fair to Sophie. Moon: Frankly, I don’t care. Bye. (Moon sits down at her lunch table and Sophie is making everyone laugh) Ethan: Seriously, you should be a comedian. Danielle: I’d pay to see her comedy. Jamie: It’s settled then, Sophie shall become a highly successful comedian. Liam: Who will take us with her all around the world! Sophie: Wow guys, we’ll see. Moon: Are you a virgin? (Everyone gets quiet and looks at Moon) Sophie: Um…yes. Moon: Have you tried drugs before? Sophie: Why do you care? Moon: Just curious… Sophie: Yes…yes I have. Jamie: Moon, what are you doing? Moon: When was the last time you got into a fight? Jamie: Moon, stop it. Moon: You know, I’m just gonna go sit with Eliza for today. (Moon gets up and leaves) Ethan: What’s her problem? Danielle: Just forget about her. What were you saying, Sophie? Sophie: Oh…um…I don’t know. (Sophie looks at her food and stays quiet) Main Plot: Trey (Trey walks in wearing makeup and her old girly clothes) Isaac: Okay, stop confusing me. Trey or Trina? Trey: T-Trina. Isaac: What made you switch back? Trey: I don’t know…it’s just easier I guess. Isaac: Well let me just say that I like Trina much better than Trey. (Isaac walks away and Trey looks sad. She looks in her mirror and starts putting on more makeup) Jeremy: Change much? Trey: Yup… Jeremy: I hope you didn’t do this for other people… Trey: Well… that was part of it. Jeremy: Well that person you were yesterday; Trey, seemed much more you than this person you are today does. Trey: You think? Jeremy: Yes. Trey: Then you don’t know me at all. This is the real me. (Trey slams her locker and leaves) Subplot: Sadie (Isaac walks up to Sadie at her locker) Isaac: Hey Sadie, FilmFridayz starts at 2:30 tomorrow, right? Sadie: Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll go. Isaac: Um…what? Didn’t you start the whole thing? Sadie: Yeah, but I’m sure you heard about the huge scene our skit caused yesterday. Isaac: Oh believe me, everyone heard about it. Oops, not helping. Sadie: I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself. Isaac: You really think people will care what kind of group you’re in? The people that thought that Sophie and Alicia’s skit was stupid sure as hell won’t look up more of those skits. Sadie: I guess so…but anyone can see these. People in Taiwan can make fun of us. Isaac: Well, then let them make fun of us. As long as we’re all having fun and doing what we love, does it really matter. Sadie: You’re right, Isaac. Thanks. Isaac: I’d better see you at that meeting tomorrow. (Sadie laughs, looks at the flyer taped to her locker and smiles) Third Plot: Moon (Moon is reading an anime outside and Jamie takes a seat next to her) Jamie: Sis, we need to talk. Moon: Busy right now. (Jamie grabs the anime out of her hand) Jamie: Now. What was with your rapid fire questionnaire to Sophie yesterday? Moon: Like I said…just curious about her. Jamie: Not buying it, tell me the truth. Moon: Alright, how about the fact that once she sits at our table Liam and Danielle and everyone else only talk to her and only care about her? Jamie: Oh, I see. You used to be the old newbie and they all talked to you but now that Sophie is here, she’s taken your spot. Moon: Well…I guess. Yeah. I thought I was better than jealousy…guess not. Jamie: Listen, just because Sophie is here now doesn’t mean Liam and Ethan and everyone else doesn’t still like you. You just gotta stop being a bitch to Sophie and everything will go back to normal. Moon: Well…the normal with Sophie around. Jamie: Once you actually give her a chance you’ll see that she does make mistakes, but she’s actually a good person. Moon: I’ll try, okay? Jamie: That’s all I ask for. Moon: You wanna know something else? I thought I was also better than stupid high school girl drama. Kinda intense… Jamie: This is high school now, things were bound to get intense. But surround yourself with positive people and it doesn’t have to be so intense all the time. Moon: Thanks, sis. Jamie: Anytime, now go fix things with Sophie. Main Plot: Trey (Trey sits down in class and a guy behind her taps her on the shoulder) Tyler: Are you new? Trey: No, I was here yesterday. I didn’t look the same though. Tyler: You’re really hot. If you wanna hook-up, here’s my number. (Trey takes his number and looks at it, then she runs off to the bathroom and looks in the mirror) Trey: This is you…this is Trina, who you’re meant to be. (She grabs paper towels and starts viciously wiping all her makeup off) Trey: But that doesn’t mean I have to be that girl…I’m Trey…for good this time. Third Plot: Moon (The next day, Moon sits down next to Sophie at the lunch table) Liam: MGK is literally king of the rap world. Sophie: I saw him and I’m pretty sure he lip syncs, Moon: Doesn’t everyone these days? It’s frigging annoying. Sophie: I know right? Moon: When did you see him? Sophie: Last year, it was awesome. Not as good as Young Money was though. Moon: No way, I’m with Liam, MGK wins the battle. Liam: Hazzah! (Moon and Liam high five, Jamie smiles and chuckles as Moon and Sophie continue talking and laughing) Subplot: Sadie (Sadie, Isaac, and Jeremy are walking to the first FilmFridayz meeting) Jeremy: How many people are you guys expecting to be there? Sadie: Ten, maybe fifteen. Isaac: I’m thinking more. Sadie: Here’s the moment of truth! (They walk in and see about twenty people) Sadie: Wow… Jeremy: Who’s ready to start. Danielle: We’ve been waiting for like 2 minutes! Alicia: Yeah, what up with dat! Jamie: Ethan came up with the best idea ever for a video! Ethan: Well I mean, I guess you could say that. Sophie: We’re losing precious time, people! Jeremy: Alright Ethan, come explain to me your idea. (Sadie and Isaac still stand in the doorway) Isaac: Do you feel like you’ve left your mark? Sadie: Oh definitely. The perfect kind of mark… Main Plot: Trey (Trey is at the garbage can after school and Caylee walks over to her) Caylee: What are you doing…Trey? Or are you Trina today? Trey: From now on…I’m Trey permanently. Caylee: What are you doing with all your makeup? Trey: Throwing it away so I’m never tempted to go back to Trina. Caylee: What’s the difference between Trina and Trey anyway? Are they two separate people? Trey: No, think of Trey as Trina 2.0, the upgrade. Trey is more natural whole Trina is more forced. Caylee: Makes sense… (Trey holds up her eyeliner) Trey: This is the last piece of Trina… (She drops it in the garbage) Trey: All my old clothes are gone, all my makeup, everything. Caylee: Talk about moving on… Trey: I’m going to be much happier now, believe me. Isaac: Are you guys coming to FilmFridayz?! Trey: Hell yeah! Isaac: Oh…here’s Trey again. Trey: And Trina is gone forever now, I’m sure this time. Isaac: It’ll take a lot of getting used to. Trey: Don’t worry, it will for me too. Caylee: I don’t’ want to miss anything, FilmFridayz we go! (All three starts walking to the room) Trey: So you think you can live with me being Trey from now on? Isaac: Yeah, you’re still the same on the inside. That’s what matters right? Trey: Good because Trey…she isn’t going anywhere. Category:Blog posts